


Eugene and Chrissy

by DocGyara



Series: Queen Chrissy [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Birth, Dominance, F/M, Femdom, Impregnation, Magical Pregnancy, Mpreg, POV Male Character, POV Second Person, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Woman on Top, expansion kink, rapid pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocGyara/pseuds/DocGyara
Summary: Eugene is a nobody at school, hasn't had much good fortune in terms of romance.But the head cheerleader, Chrissy, seems to have plans for him tonight.Big plans.
Series: Queen Chrissy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550764
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Eugene and Chrissy

High school sucks. You've always been the bottom of the food chain. Everyone knows that Eugene is a loser. You've got a few friends, but you've barely gone on a couple dates, and those both went nowhere fast. Sure, class is easy, and you're in a couple fun clubs, but your social life barely exists. You a lot of your time alone, thinking about the hot girls...and guys...from media you like.

You do a little bit of creative stuff, mostly just running RPGs for the gaming club.  
You've actually got a cool new idea based on your favorite movie series, Wasp Women of Vesper-Nu. It's gonna be a great challenge for your players. 

Dare they enter your Magical Realm?

At least school is over for the day, you can't wait to get home to design the session.

You're walking outside, and you see someone walking towards you. It's Chrissy, the cheer captain. She's amazingly hot, shiny blonde hair, the greatest tits and ass that you've seen. Well, in real life anyway. You better not stare, though, you don't want her to think you're a creep, she obviously wants nothing to do with you. You've spoken a few times, usually when she needs a favor. Besides, last you heard she was spending a lot of time with Chad. Oh god, she's still coming this way.

"Hi, Eugene."  
"Oh, uh, Hi Chrissy."

She puts a hand on your shoulder  
"Why don't you tell me what you're doing tonight?"  
"Well...uh, I had something to take care of, did you need a favor?"  
"Kinda. I was hoping to get your help with something. Can we go get some bubble tea? My treat."  
"I guess so. I can do my thing later. Where do you want to meet up?"  
"Oh, no. I'll do the driving tonight. We're both done with class, we can go right away."  
"Uh, yeah. That sounds kinda nice."

Chrissy takes you to her car and you leave together. She's got a really nice car, she's so lucky, she's probably used to getting anything she wants. She takes you to an upscale drink shop. Ritzy.

You don't really know what she wants from you, but you get the feeling she's gonna get it tonight.

You go inside, she lets you order anything you want, you chat for a bit. You don't have a lot in common, but it turns out you watch a few of the same TV shows. You try not to gush about your favorite stuff, but you manage to do it anyway. Eventually conversation drifts to the favor.

"So, Eugene...About the reason I wanted to talk to you."  
"Yeah, Chrissy?"  
"Well...I'll be honest, I've always thought you were kinda cute."

You choke and sputter on your bubble tea.

"Huh?!"  
"I mean it. You've got a nice face, and those thick-rimmed glasses frame it well. Besides, you've got a fun personality. I thought you might be interested in...having some fun...together. Tonight."  
"Wait, wait wait. You're into me? Like, aren't you and Chad a thing?"  
"Not exclusively. We're close, yeah, but I still do whatever I want. And right now, I want you."

You just kind of stare blankly. One of the hottest girls you've ever seen, the sexiest woman who's ever even talked to you...and she asked you out...and said she liked you...you're on a date.  
You're on a date with Chrissy.  
This is not real. You've finally lost it, you're trapped in some kind of crazy fantasy world.  
Too much anime and jerking off, just like everyone always warned you.  
Might as well just go with it. Maybe next Jasmine Jacobs is gonna show up in a wasp woman outfit.

"Eugene? You went quiet."  
"Oh, uh, sorry, this is just, uh, a surprise."  
She leans in with a wicked grin.  
"I've got plenty of surprises in store for you tonight."  
Your face is probably red as a fucking cherry.  
"Y-yeah! Sure, I'm down for whatever."  
"Let's finish our drinks, then how about I take you home for some...fun?"  
"Yeah okay!"  
"I didn't think you could get much cuter, but look cute when you're blushing, Eugene.  
Don't worry, I'm going to be gentle with you. The first time."

You quickly finish up your tea, and Chrissy leads you back to her car, driving off to her place.  
It's obvious who's in charge here, but you're not complaining.

When you get to Chrissy's house, she quickly leads you upstairs to her room.  
The bed is pretty big and comfortable looking, but you're quickly distracted as Chrissy already has her top off.  
"Chrissy!?"  
"I told you what I brought you here for. And I'm not in a mood to wait. I want you naked on the bed right now."  
"I, uh, it's just...I never..."  
"Don't worry, nature will take it's course."  
"I didn't even bring a condom..."  
"Oh, I am 100% not worried about me being to the one to get pregnant."  
That's...a weird way to phrase that.  
"Oh, well, really?"  
"Absolutely. Now I already told you to strip. I won't say it again."

As you take your clothes off, you get a good look at Chrissy's body. It's even more amazing than you thought. Hair cascading down her shoulders, firm breasts, perfectly shaped hips, an ass that just won't quit, and you can't wait to find out what that pussy is like. Your dick is rock hard and ready.  
"You're...so beautiful."  
"And you were hiding a lot from me. You don't look too bad with your clothes off, either."

You sit down on the bed, not sure what comes next.  
"So...how do we..start..."  
"We start with this."  
She gently starts stroking your erect cock, this is the first time anyone's ever touched it before.  
"Oh! Chrissy!"  
"This isn't bad at all, I think you've even got an inch or two on Chad. I'm gonna enjoy this."  
"That feels so good..."  
"Just lie back and I'll take over."

As soon as you're on your back, Chrissy is on top of you, sliding her pussy down over your dick, and she starts riding you. You can't describe the feeling, it's better than anything you've ever felt. Nothing like jerking off, it's like, magical. She moans, enjoying every inch of your cock, and you can barely hold it back. You don't last long before you scream, blowing a load in Chrissy.  
"Mmm...not bad...but we're only getting started."  
"Hnnn...oh god, oh god."

Your dick is so sensitive after cumming, but she's still riding it. She's treating it rougher than you ever have, but it still feels so good that it almost hurts, Chrissy screams as she climaxes for the first time, still not releasing you until she's had her fill.

She finally lets you rest, climbing off you and laying down on the bed next to you, she starts to play with your hair.  
"So, how was that for your first time?"  
"That was fucking...magical...I've never felt anything like it. It was better than just cumming, there was something special that I can't even describe. You made me feel really...special."  
"I'm glad I could show you such a good time, Eugene..."  
"Uh, did you enjoy it, Chrissy?"  
"Oh, I really did. You're pretty good for a first timer. But my favorite part is what comes next."  
"Huh? What's happening next?"

She puts a hand on your stomach, smiling deviously.  
"Just relax for now...it'll happen soon enough."  
"You're being kinda...weird..."

Soon you're distracted as you feel something deep inside your body, it starts with a warm, full sensation, then turns into a pressure that starts increasing, you feel really bloated.  
You look down and your stomach is starting to swell out, under Chrissy's hand.  
"Chrissy? Something's happening? My stomach..."  
"Well, you did say the fucking was magical..."  
"Wh-what?"

Your belly is still growing, swelling out even larger.  
"I did tell you that I wasn't worried about me being to one to get pregnant."  
"I'm pregnant!? But how?! I don't get it!"  
"I know this was your first time, but do I need to explain the birds and the bees?  
We had sex...very enthusiastically...and now you're pregnant with my baby. Or babies."  
"Babies?!"  
"With as much energy as we put into it? And your belly is getting big fast. I wouldn't be surprised if I knocked you up with twins. At least."  
"I can't believe this is happening! There's no way that you got me pregnant!"

You don't want to believe it, but you kinda almost do, what other explanation could there be?  
Your answer finally comes when you feel something coming from inside your swollen belly,  
you feel something moving in there. It could only be a baby kicking...you hope it's only a baby.  
You don't know what to do now. Oh god Chrissy, the cheer captain, just knocked you up!

"Oh god, I really am pregnant! This is just like the Wasp Women of Vesper-Nu!"  
Chrissy stares blankly at you "Wasp women?"  
"Oh, yeah! They're like, the best sci-fi movies in the world! It's about these alien bug women who seduce men, then lay eggs in them. Then their bellies get super huge with eggs and they have to give birth to alien spawn!"  
"Sounds like a fun movie." Chrissy smiles while rubbing your belly, currently swollen with her children.  
"There's actually made eight of them. Did you know that Jonah Ignacio had his first big role in Wasp Women 1? It wasn't a breakout role for him, though, he didn't get his big break until Frozen Target 2..."  
"Mmhmm. I don't watch a lot of sci-fi movies...But I think we might have some shared interests."  
"My favorite is he seventh movie, when it crosses over with another really killer movie series,  
the Martian Mpregnators. Those guys are like warrior platypus-men who knock up women with their super-platypus babies to take over the universe. So in the crossover it's like all these cool aliens invading earth and trying to knock everyone up to make the biggest alien army to fight each other so they can be the ones to take over the planet!"  
"Okay..."  
"I didn't like the eighth movie as much, that's when they introduced the Mega Martian Wasp Mpregnator Hybrid Queen. She could get anyone pregnant with her eggs instantly. I think the series really jumped the shark then. It didn't do too well at the box office and that's probably why they haven't made one in like ten years. But I heard they might reboot it with a new director."  
"Uh-huh..." She keeps rubbing your belly, watching it swell even bigger as you speak.

"I always had a crush on one of the main actresses, though. Jasmine Jacobs. So sexy."  
"Oh, now that's a bit more interesting...Tell me more about her."  
"Yeah, she was so hot. She played the Wasp Queen in part 1, then parts 3 through 6. She was so fucking sexy, especially in that skimpy wasp costume. I spent a lot of time thinking about her."

Chrissy finally seems interested, she's got a wicked smile on her face.  
"So something about those movies, where the women knocked up the men...got you hot?"  
"Well...yeah. I mean...Sometimes I thought about getting a big belly, all filled up with alien wasp eggs by Jasmine Jacobs...and, well...Okay I though about it a lot. Is..is that weird?"  
"Not at all! Oooh, I knew you'd turn out to be interesting..."  
"Does interesting mean secret fantasies about having a giant pregnant belly?"  
"Absolutely! I'm glad I decided to have some fun with you. I think pregnant men are very cute.  
And you especially look very cute with that big, swollen baby bump." 

She continues rubbing your swollen belly, her hands are soft and it feels super good, you shudder a bit at her touch.  
"I guess I got my wish....Are you sure I'm not going to give birth to monster wasp babies?"  
"Well, I can promise that you're just pregnant with human babies. But I could make a buzzing noise while I suck your pregnant cock, if that helps."  
"...Well, I mean...what?! You want to suck my dick? While I'm all pregnant like this?"  
"Oh absolutely. I picked you to take out tonight because I thought you were cute, and would be even cuter with a baby bump. And I was right. It really suits you to be pregnant."  
"Well...it actually feels...kinda good to be pregnant. Being pregnant with babies is turning me on."  
"Even if it's not wasp eggs? You like being pregnant with my babies? Cause I think you look hot."  
"Yeah! Totally! This is actually getting me really hot. My dick is super hard right now."  
"Oh really now...? Let's see about that..."

She reaches down and wraps her fingers tightly around your cock, you gulp.  
"I think we need to do something about this nice hard, pregnant cock of yours."  
"Uh...um...what exactly did you have in mind, Chrissy?"  
"First of all, since you like wasp queens so much, you're going to start calling me Queen Chrissy."  
She gives your dick a firm squeeze, you yelp.  
"Whatever you want, uh, Q-Queen Chrissy..."  
"Next, I've got some questions."  
"Yes, Queen Chrissy?"

She starts to pump your cock with her soft hands, maintaining a firm grip.  
"Who's sexier, Jasmine Jacobs...or me?"  
"You're much sexier, Queen Chrissy!"  
"And who do you want to knock you up, Jasmine Jacobs or me?"  
"I want you to knock me up, Queen Chrissy!"

She starts to whack you off faster.  
"And who do you want to keep you as a little pregnant love slave, Jasmine Jacobs or me?"  
"I-I want to be your pregnant love slave, Queen Chrissy!"

"Last question...Who do you want to suck off your pregnant cock, Jasmine Jacobs or me?"  
"Please suck my cock, Queen Chrissy! I can't take you jerking me anymore, I need to get off!"  
"In that case, I'll gladly satisfy my poor, desperate, horny little pregnant bitch."

Queen Chrissy goes down on you, wrapping her lips around your dick, she starts to suck and it feels so good. Being pregnant got you horny, and it made your dick even more sensitive than usual, but her teasing was unbearable. You'd do anything that Queen Chrissy wanted if it meant you could get off. Queen Chrissy knows just what to do with her tongue, you barely last a couple minutes before you blow a load in her mouth, which she swallows without even flinching.

"Oh god...I've never had my dick sucked before...that felt so fucking good, Queen Chrissy..."  
"I'm glad. Now, you owe your queen for giving you the release you so desperately wanted,  
you horny little bitch. You're going to repay me. I order you to eat me out until I'm satisfied."  
"But I don't know how to..."  
"Just start licking and I'll tell you when you're allowed to stop."  
"Yes, Queen Chrissy...Anything you say..."

You change positions, Queen Chrissy laying back on the bed and you on your knees, your heavy pregnant belly hanging beneath you. You can feel your babies kicking as you move around.  
Queen Chrissy spreads her legs, and you start to lick her pussy, she shouts orders at you as you go at it, giving you directions on how to properly satisfy your queen. After a few minutes, she cries out in pleasure. You lift your head and come up for air.  
"I didn't say you could stop, yet. Your queen orders you to get back to work!"  
"Yes, Queen Chrissy! I'm sorry!"  
You immediately get back to eating your queen's pussy, following the directions she gave you, after a few more orgasms, your tongue is getting tired, and your still growing pregnant belly is dragging on the floor.  
"Queen Chrissy, are you satisfied? I'm getting weak..."  
"Weakness displeases your queen, if you don't satisfy me, I won't knock you up again."  
"Forgive me, Queen Chrissy! I'll do anything to keep being your pregnant servant!"  
"Hmm...You know...I like seeing a desperately horny pregnant man on his knees, begging to keep me happy...your apology pleases me. And I can't say no to your cute belly, all big and swollen with my children. You've adapted to your new role as my little pregnant bitch quite well, indeed."  
"Anything you want, Queen Chrissy! I belong to you now."  
"I'm glad that you know your place, Eugene...hm...I don't like the sound of that name...From now on your name is just Gene. Do you understand, Gene?"  
"Yes, Queen Chrissy! I'm Gene, your pregnant boy toy. I'm yours forever!"  
"Good boy. Very good boy. Get back on the bed so I can feel that big breeder belly some more."

You climb up into bed, presenting your baby bump to your queen. She purrs and starts rubbing it, her soft hands feel so nice. Oh god you're popping a boner again already just from your queen touching your sensitive pregnant belly. Your queen takes notice of your hard cock.  
"This really is making you horny, isn't it?"  
"I...I've never had sex before tonight...I didn't know it could be this good. The things you've done to me...and being pregnant, just thinking about it gets me hard now. And I can't stop thinking about it."  
"Then you must've been really pent up. No wonder you got pregnant with multiples so fast."  
"Are you sure it's multiples? Like, there's more than one baby?"  
"Oh Gene, your belly is so huge already. You're absolutely having more than one. Twins at least."  
"I wish this night could last forever...Can I keep being your pregnant love slave, Queen Chrissy?"  
"Of course." She smiles. "At least until you give birth."  
"Birth? How am I gonna give birth?!"  
"Don't worry too much about it, I'm here to take care of you. You and our babies will be fine."  
"How will I know when I go into labor?"

As you think it over for a while, wondering what giving birth might be like, you feel a build up of pressure inside your belly, followed by a sharp pain. It has to be contractions.  
"Something's happening! Queen Chrissy! I think I'm going into labor!"  
"Just relax, I'll deliver our babies safely."

You feel warm water flowing between your legs and you know what that means.  
"Queen Chrissy! My water broke! I'm having the babies right now!"  
She squeezes your hand to reassure you, as the contractions get closer and closer to together.  
The sharp pains increase as your body gets ready to give birth.  
"Hnng...the pain is getting worse...It's so intense...I wanted to be pregnant but I never thought about labor!"  
"You can do this, Gene. I believe in you. Just imagine you're Jonah Ignacio."  
"But he dies in the first movie!"  
She groans "Fine, imagine you're someone that lives, then!"  
"Okay! Right! HNNNNG...Oh god! It's happening! It's really happening right now!"

The birth is so intense, you're fading in and out of consciousness, only awakened by the sharp pains of contractions. You thought it might be hard to give birth to just one baby, but two is even worse.  
You follow the instinct to push, you push and push, and finally the first one is born, but you only have a brief break before the urge to push returns and you have to give birth to your second baby.

You lay back, your body's energy spend, almost limp, but you look up to see Chrissy holding your babies.  
"It's twins! A boy and a girl! We have two beautiful babies, Gene."  
"Wow...I gave birth to twin babies...And they're not even wasps."  
"For the last time. They're definitely humans! Our babies are human!"

Chrissy wraps them up in blankets and lays them in a safe spot, before curling up on the bed next to you.  
"I got to live our my fantasy of getting knocked up by a sexy woman, and then I had her babies."  
"So, how does it feel to be a father? What do you think about our new babies?"  
"Can...can I name them? I mean, if that's okay with you, Queen Chrissy..."  
"Well...since you've been such a good boy tonight. I'll let you pick their names."  
"I want to call them Jonah and Jasmine."

She sighs  
"You REALLY like those movies, don't you?"  
"Ehehe...yeah...They were my favorite thing in the world."  
"Were?"  
"My new favorite thing is being Queen Chrissy's pregnant love slave."  
"Alright then, Jonah and Jasmine for these two. But I get to name the next one."  
"Next one?!"  
"You did say you wanted me to knock you up again, Gene."  
"B-but not this soon! Can I at least rest for a while?"  
"Oh, don't worry, we won't do this again until you're good and ready. I wouldn't want to play with my new favorite toy until he breaks. You deserve your rest. After all, you just gave birth."

She kisses you deeply. Wow, Queen Chrissy is an amazing woman. You didn't expect to become a love slave and a father to twins in the same night, but you certainly don't have any complaints.

This was definitely better than Wasp Women of Vesper-Nu part 8. 

Maybe even better than part 7.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second story I have with Chrissy in it, I plan to write more with her when the mood strikes, but after this stories will be about some different characters. I hope you enjoyed it, thanks for your time!
> 
> Comments are welcome!


End file.
